A Sunny Flower
by Leilani-chan
Summary: itatchiXhinata & HidanXOC. Hanna is an orphan, and Hinata is an abused child. what happens when they find each other, and run into the akatsuki? Friendship and love blossom. Rated M for future cursing hidan and violent scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A Sunny Flower**

By- Do you know who I think I am53

* * *

As the wind blew through the village, sand lifted off the ground, threatening to sting the eyes of unsuspecting people. We look down to see a little girl with purple hair, standing alone, crying.

"Why am I always alone?!" she cries. People hear her, see her, but they don't stop. They don't kneel down to see whats wrong. No, all they do I keep going their merry ways, because this is a normal day to them. If we look closer, we could see strange marks covering her arms. They look like petals. They're a deep shade of purple, and very bright. **(Think of Sasuke when** **his cure mark activates.) **To the bystanders, this isn't alarming. Whenever this sort of thing happens, she'd just pass out because of the tears, and or exhaustion.

No one ever helped the girl.

Her name is Hanna **(flower)**. That's what her mother named her before she died. Hanna couldn't remember her last name, it was even a miracle she remembered her 1st. When Hanna was born, her mother and father were overjoyed. Her brother wasn't though. His name was Hi.** (fire) **He had been planning to get married, but hadn't told his family yet. Hi had been saving up for the past three years, and when he finally was going to tell his folks, Hanna was announced. He was so furious, but he didn't dare ruin his parent's happiness.

9 months later, Hi had to use half of his money to help his mother pay the hospital bill. After everything was said and done, Hi told his family, and of course they were ecstatic. They were going to have two additions to their family. But when time came for the wedding, Hi's fiancée' didn't show. Her father came telling him that she found a richer man, and she apparently 'loved' him.

Hi was so crushed, she blamed Hanna for all of it. To him, if he didn't have to use his money to help pay for her to be born, he would have his money, and the girl of his dreams would've married him.

For the next couple of years, life was happy for our little family. When Hanna was 5, her brother tried to kill her. She was sleeping, and Hi went into her room, with a katana latched into his hand. Right as he went in for the kill, Hanna woke up, and millions of purple lilacs came, turned into knives, and that night, Hanna accidentally killed her big brother.

Hanna was so confused, she left in the middle of the night, and came back the next day, to find her whole family dead. Apparently, the Akatsuki attacked her house, just to train a newbie. Hanna turned to the streets, and that's where she was in the beginning of the story.

* * *

**So? How do you all like it? I'm planning to make another chapter, but I want your opinions! Thank you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sunny Flower**

By- Do you know who I think I am53

* * *

**A Sunny Flower**

**chapter 2**

by- Do you know who I think I am53

**Hey! Here's the 2nd chapter! This one's going to be in Hinata's P.O.V.**

"**blah" talking**

_'blah'_** thinking**

**SORRY, I DIDN'T DO THE DISCLAIMER LAST CHAPTER, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, JUST HANNA, AND ANYONE ELSE I ADD!!!!**

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V. **

"**Don't you do anything right?" **he screamed, and hit me again. Healways hits me, but it's not a regular hit, oh no, it's a juuken(sp?)

hit. In other words, he blocks my chakra flow, damages me internal organs, damages me chakra network, and he almost killed me one time.

This man's name id Hiashi Huyga,**(sp?) **the head of the Huyga Clan. He has long brown hair, piercing white eyes that could freeze _anybody_ in their tracks, and is very, very tall.

I'm his eldest daughter, Hinata. My name means 'A sunny place'. I have short, purplish black hair, pale lavender eyes, and am very short. To my father, I am nothing but a complete failure. To him, I can always mess things up, and everything is my fault. Even if another country were in debt, Hiashi would find a way to make it my fault.

"**Why couldn't Hanabi (sp?) been born 1st? At least isn't a complete failure!! But no! You were! I have just- you know what, Hinata?"** he asked with a new, eerie calm.

**"W-what s-sir?"** I meekly asked, still stuttering. I was prepared for another hit for my stuttering, but nothing came. Hiashi was still standing there, with a sadistic smile.

**"You're leaving. I just remembered that if the council, and head voted, they could re-place the heiress. We already had the vote, so now, technically, Hanabi is the new head. You are now a branch member, and you know what that means."** he stated. It took me a minute to comprehend what he was saying, but when I did, the truth hit me like a ton of bricks.

**"N-no. Y-you have to b-be kidding me."** I asked. 'no, no no no no no no NO!!!! not that!' me mind screamed.

**"Yes, my dear daughter. Now, come here like a good little girl, and let Daddy put the mark on you. It will only hurt for a minute. Neji was strong enough to handle the curse mark, so you should too. Now come her- I SAID COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!" **but by the time he finished that sentence, I was out the door, running for my life. I didn't care people were staring, I didn't care I was knocking people down, all I knew was that I had to get away.

**"Hinata? What are you doing? Why- AHH!!" **screamed Kiba, my teammate.

**"Sorry, Kiba! I've g-got to go! I've just got to go! I can't live here. Tell Hokage-sama that I'm going. Then ask my father why I'm leaving!"** I cried. I heard him say something about me not stuttering, but I was running so fast, I couldn't hear it that well.

When I finally got to the gate, I had second thoughts about going, but I had to go.

'good-bye village, I might come back, but not now, not now' I thought, as I left.

* * *

**Hey! I know, it sucks, but I think I did good. It's like 11;30 pm, so sorry for any errors, and please review!!**


End file.
